remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP Basics
For players that wish to challenge their skills against other players, there are multiple ways to PvP (Player versus Player, or Player Killing, aka PK). In Remnant Knights, the PvP is optional and it's possible to play the game without ever fighting other players. There are two non-event ways to PvP: the world PvP and dueling. The event types would be Marble Battle (3- to 5-a-side point capture), Arena Battle (level 60 tournaments), Club Challenge (club PvE with PvP enabled), and Club War (club PvP to control a region). World PvP At level 25, talk to your school's Headmaster he will have a quest that will take you to Greenville. At the end of the quest you will have received a PK Flag. Whenever equipped, you can now freely attack players of the opposite school, but only those who also have their PK Flag equipped (see right). A notice will appear to the whole region announcing who has equipped their flag, so be prepared! PvP will still be disabled on low level maps such as the schools, Fortville, Hillville, James Isle, and Sunset Pier, as well as in school shelters on higher maps. A kill point counter, or K.O. Count tracker (shown left), will appear on your screen whenever you equip a PK flag. This will track the kill points you accumulated from world PvP. The amount of points you get per kill depends on the level difference of the defeated player. If the opponent's level is equal or higher than you, these are the points you will get: 0 - 4 levels higher: 1 point 5 - 9 levels higher: 5 points 10 - 19 levels higher: 10 points 20 - 29 levels higher: 20 points 30 - 39 levels higher: 30 points 40 - 49 levels higher: 40 points If the opponent's level is lower, you will not gain kill points, and may even lose points instead: 1 - 4 levels lower: no points 5 - 9 levels lower: '-5 points' 10 - 14 levels lower: '-10 points' 15 - 20 levels lower: '-15 points' 20 - 29 levels lower: '-20 points' 30 - 39 levels lower: '-30 points' 40 - 49 levels lower: '-50 points' Duels You can request a duel with anyone of the same school levels 10 and above. Right-click on the player to bring up theCharacter Menu and select "Competition Request". Duels are disabled on certain maps such as the Gym and inside Marble Battle. Set options for the duel in the next screen (see right). Recovery Items: sets the amount of HP or MP potions allowed to be used during the battle. Self HP Boost: options to increase your HP. Opponent HP Boost: options to increase the opponent's HP. Limited Zone: if checked, there will be a boundary that will end the duel if either duelists cross it. If un-checked, there will be no boundaries and the duel will end only by defeat or leaving the map. Press "OK" to send the request to the other player. They will get a duel request pop up that summarizes the duel settings and can chose to either accept or reject. If they accept, a countdown will start (and a boundary of lamps will appear if limited zone is checked) before the duel begins. A duel will end once one side's HP reaches zero or someone leaves the boundaries. There is no penalty or rewards for dueling, so use it to practice your skills or try out new gear. Or just as a friendly spar between fellow students. Category:Information